Impulso
by shiradiego.iceage5
Summary: ¿Han pensado en como sería la pelicula si Diego y Shira si se hubiesen besado cuando el le dijo gatita?, este es solo un pequeñisimo fic, de como me imagine esa esena


Título: Impulso

Tiene que ver con/desde el Punto de vista de Shira

Shira: -El mamut hiso enojar un poco a Tripa, mientras discuten no puedo evitar pesar en el sable, un grito del conejo me sacan de mis pensamientos y veo que Tripa acerco su boca al oído del mamut y le dijo algo, se alejó del mamut y me dijo:-

Tripa: Oficial arroje el peso muerto

Shira: -Asentí- A la orden señor, ¡preparen la plancha! -Ordene a los demás y el estúpido de Guiño apareció enfrente de mi repitiendo mis palabras-

Guiño: ¡Preparen la plancha!

Flynn: Preparando la plancha

Shira: -Voy al borde del barco y veo con el elefante marino pone la plancha, enseguida Raz rompe las cuerdas que atan al idiota del perezoso lo agarra y este suplica que no lo tiren al agua pero Raz lo ignora y lo avienta a la plancha , oigo la voz del Capitán-

Tripa: ¡Esperen! ¡También a la decrepita!

Shira: ¡Arr! -Me gusta ver como victimas caminan en la plancha y caen al agua, miro interesada y atentamente a la anciana- (¿porque se tarda?) -Escucho un ruino de un tronco volteo y… no puede ser el mamut esta suelto Tripa se le va encima enseguida, escucho a Guiño y al perezoso echar porras-

Guiño: ¡Enséñale a ese mamut! -Le dice a Tripa obviamente-

Sid: ¡Vamos Manny has papilla de simio!

Shira: -Miro la pelea, hasta que el mamut se le va encima a Tripa… o al menos eso quería tiro el tronco y toda la tripulación corremos hacia donde está el capitán, se parte el barco a la mitad y soy la primera el caer al agua no sé qué pasa en la superficie y para acabarla de fregar no sé nadar, intento subir a flote solo veo como algunos pedazos del barco se hunden y otros se mantienen a flote, no puedo llegar a ellos, después de unos minutos por fin pude subir por aire, escupo agua, grito y busco con la mirada a la tripulación- ¡Tripa! ¡Flynn! ¡¿Hay alguien alli?! -No obtengo la respuesta que esperaba-

Manny: Calma, sujétate -Extiende su trompa-

Shira: No váyanse -Me hundo y vuelvo a salir- Prefiero ahogarme -Les grito pero ay tiene que hablar el sable, no se qué tiene solo se que con solo su voz me distrae con mucha facilidad… soy pirata, debo demostrar que no me distraigo ni caigo fácilmente en algo-

Diego: Lo que diga la señorita

Shira: -Intento seguir a flote pero me vuelvo a hundir siento que algo me agarra por la cintura, me saca y me pone en el hielo en el que están esos perezosos, el tigre y el mamut, toso un poco giro un poco hacia ellos- Les dije que no necesitaba ayuda

Diego: De nada, entonces… -Se limpia la nariz, mira a su alrededor y termina mirando a Shira- ¿Quieres unirte a esta humilde tripulación?

Shira: -Toso agua, con las fuerzas que tengo me siento- Dos perezosos un mamut y un tigre son el inicio de un mal chiste -Lo miro y siento mi corazón latir mas rápido-

Diego: Y nosotros te salvamos, ese te convierte en el mal chiste… Gatita

Shira: -Me enojo ese en el instante en el que lo dijo, no me gusta me llamen así además lo tomo como si me estuviera desafiando, no pierdo tiempo y me abalanzo sobre el, dejándolo de espaldas contra el frio hielo- No… -Intento calmarme un poco antes de hacer alguna locura- Me llames gatita

Diego: -Le sorprende la velocidad con la que lo 'embiste' y le da una sonrisa- Ok, no lo hare -Pone sus patas en el estómago de Shira, reúne todas sus fuerzas y la levanta hasta que ella queda de espaldas con el duro hielo- Gatita

Shira: -Solo empiezo a gruñir, no puedo hacer nada más… siento unas cosas, su pecho contra el mío y el calor que se desprende de mi y de el, sentí su cálido aliento cuando me llamo gatita, y siento que no es un enemigo, que no es un simple sable, me siento rara, también siento una fuerza que me quiere impulsar a que lo bese, yo técnicamente estoy sin poder hacer algo y el sonríe victorioso… que hermosos ojos color verde tiene… ¿Qué me pasa? Escucho la voz de alguien, quien rompe este momento-

Abuelita: Si se besan me vomito

Shira: -Parece que leyó mis pensamientos, y que importa, no lo aguanto, miro a Diego (hasta un hermoso y no común nombre tiene), el cambia su sonrisa por una mirada de sorpresa y un toque de confusión, mira a la abuela diciendo '¿Que?' luego me mira a mi, en este instante mi cuerpo no le hace caso a mi mente siento arder mi pecho e instintivamente… uní mis labios con los de Diego… ay por dios, solo se que cierro mis ojos mientras saboreo el dulce sabor de esos labios, (además es mi primer beso) vaya beso-

Siento muchas cosas y antes de haber cerrado mis ojos, vi como la abuela se dio media vuelta… efectivamente vómito, el perezoso se desmayó y el mamut giro su cabeza y se tapo los ojos con su trompa, y Diego se congelo estaba muy quieto, sorprendido por el desenlace de los hechos, con los ojos como platos, cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento… con ganas de no separarme de el nunca… Espera que estoy haciendo soy una pi-ra-ta, no es correcto esto, intento separarme pero no puedo mi cuerpo no me lo permite.

Ni modo tengo que aprovechar _esto_ … mi pecho contra el suyo, quiero que este beso no acabe, siento… no se cosas raras. Ni siquiera estoy haciendo algo de piratas… oh no, estoy muy equivocada… si estoy robando algo, que pilla soy

Le estoy robando un beso a Diego

Diego, no sabía que hacer, estaba sorprendido y a pesar de no haber besado a nadie en su vida, intento corresponderle el beso, por puro instinto e impulso… ESO, era un impulso.

Nadie los veía, ¡Y que mejor!, podían disfrutar de mejor manera ese momento, su momento, con un tierno e inocente beso…

FIN

No me maten por favor, es solo un fic, que se me ocurrió mientras hacía apuntes de algebra XD, realmente quise compartirlo, no es la gran cosa, ya que no soy muy buena describiendo cosas así, en fin nos leemos en "Aprendiendo a amar"


End file.
